Heads Up
by SorceryQueen
Summary: Emma is the PA to the founder & CEO of a publishing company, Regina Mills. It's a rocky start for both of them. And really, Emma needs some heads up every time she's dealing with Regina or sooner rather than later, she might go insane. AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Begin the Begin**

Emma was walking to her car from the diner she just ate her dinner at while checking her Facebook on her phone. Typical Emma Swan, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into another person which resulted to both of them falling hard on the sidewalk. She chances a glance at her phone and saw the screen was cracked. She got angry and was going to give a piece of her mind to the woman that collided with her but said woman beat it to her first.

"Hey! Watch it blondie! Who do you think you are walking around without looking? Damn, I broke my right heel. See what you did?"

But Emma was speechless by the woman's beautiful honey golden eyes that compliments with her brunette hair look like a goddess that she remained on the ground still. Few more second past and finally she stood and found her voice.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry miss. Are you okay? Oh god, you broke your heel. I should get you to the hospital now" she was on the verge of panic and was talking so fast and with both hands now.

The other woman just look at her like she was crazy and said " . .Heel" Emma immediately look down and saw that it was the woman's high heels indeed and not the bone like she thought at first.

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry though. But are you okay? Do you need a ride somewhere? Can I help you with anything?"

The brunette woman just scoffed at her and said "Erg whatever. Just watch where you're going next time. Now step aside" and just walked past Emma limping to her metallic black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

Emma bends down to pick her phone up and continues walking to her yellow Volkswagen bug and head home to her apartment.

Upon reaching her apartment, Emma stepped out of her knee high boots and leather jacket and went straight to her bedroom and stripped her clothes to only her panties and tank top. She slides under her cover and retrieved her phone from the night stand and looked at the cracked screen with a gloomy face.

"Fuck. Now I have to get a new phone. And my ass hurts so badly. What a rude asshole" and she began to giggles on her own thinking ass and assholes goes together.

Remembering that she has to get up early for an interview in the morning, Emma shut her eyes tight and will sleep to come.

Regina Mills, founder and CEO of Mills Corp. A well-known publishing company that thrives for perfection and success. After a very long day at work with meeting after meeting, it was quarter past nine when she finally left her office.

After the incident with some random blonde half an hour ago that resulted in her broken high heel, she finally set her foot in her home. She took of her heels and look at the broken heel "I'm sorry darling that your life ended this way."

Regina went to pick an empty shoe box in her shoe closet by the door and set her heels inside and walked to her kitchen clutching the shoe box. After setting the box beside the bin, she poured herself a class of her cider and mumbled into the glass "To the loss of one of my favorite pair of pumps. You served your duty marvelously." And empty the glass of cider in few large gulps.

Switching the lights off and only leaving the light in the foyer, she went up to her bedroom and proceeds with her nightly routine. About half an hour later she slides into her comforter and as soon as her head hit the pillow, Regina was asleep right away.

Emma woke the next morning with a start. Looking at her alarm clock, it was eight thirty in the morning and her interview will commence at nine am sharp. She jumped off the bed and tripped face first on the floor because her foot got tangle between the sheets.

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late for the interview!" and she scramble quickly to the bathroom to brush her teeth "Crap, I have to skip the shower this morning." So she went to change into a pair of black slacks and a turquoise button up shirt because admit it, she does look good in a turquoise shirt. It brings out the color of her eyes. Emma Swan has the most gorgeous eyes with the color of blue mix with green.

About fifteen minutes later she was on the road speeding up to the company that she had the interview with.

Upon reaching her destination, she blew out a breath seeing that she had about two minutes before nine am. She walked to the front desk to a petite blonde woman and gave her a wide smile.

The blonde woman gave her a smile back "Good morning. How can I help you today miss?" "Hi. Morning. I'm Emma Swan. I'm here for an interview for the position of PA to the CEO. I got a call from Ms. Laura to come for an interview at nine am this morning."

Emma gave the woman a sheepish smile because of the time she arrived just few seconds ago. The woman, whose name was Jessica just smile at her and asked Emma to take the elevator to the 25th floor while handling her pass for the security by the elevator to check on before going up. Emma said thank you and quickly proceed to the elevator while trying to eavesdrop on Ms. Jessica's phone call. She heard something like "Laura and Ms. Mills appointment"

The elevator ride felt like it took forever and Emma's hand started to sweat by her nerves. She always feels confident in herself but she hates going to interview. Especially at such a big company that the building itself looks so intimidating.

Emma has been looking for a job since quitting her last job about two months ago. Her previous employer, Mr. Walsh was a handsy man. And as his PA, Emma has had enough of his behavior after working with him for the past 4 years. So now here she stands in a prestigious publishing company for an interview as the PA of the company's CEO.

She did some research on the company's profile and learned that the CEO, Regina Mills. A young woman aged 33. But to her disappointment, there was no picture of the said woman anywhere in the company's web. She thought to herself 'I guess I just have to wait for just a few more minutes to figure out how she looks like'.

As the door to the elevator open, a blonde woman was waiting for her with a sweet smile "Hi Ms. Swan, I'm Laura. Would you please have a seat while I inform Ms. Mills that you have arrived for your interview" Emma gave Ms. Laura a nervous smile with a nod of her head and took a seat at the sofa that line up the hallway.

Ms. Laura walked to the end of the hallway to a door with a name plate "Regina Mills. Founder &amp; CEO" Emma was nervous and was bouncing her knees when just a few moment later Ms. Laura called for her saying that Ms. Mills is ready for the interview to begin and she may go in now. She stood up and wiped her clammy palms on her slacks, pick-up her resume and walked confidently pass Ms. Laura while giving her a toothy smile.

She knocked on the door twice and heard a voice calling from the inside "Please come in". Nervously she opens the door and stepped inside. The woman behind the desk has her head down reading on some file. So Emma walked all the way to the front of the desk and introduces herself "Good morning Ms. Mills. I'm Emma Swan". Ms. Mills finally stood up and closes the file and look at her with a sweet smile that instantly changes to grimaces "Morni….YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blink**

_Ms. Mills finally stood up and closes the file and look at her with a sweet smile that instantly changes to grimaces "Morni….YOU!"_

At the shocked face of the blonde, Regina took the chance to glance at her desktop at the open resume she had for the interviewing purposed. True to the picture from the resume that was sent to her e-mail the previous day was none other than Emma's.

Emma stood still with her mouth wide open and blinking a couple of times until Regina said "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open dear? It's so unattractive."

Emma finally came to her senses "Well this is awkward. Totally not how I imagine my morning will go." And she started to pick on the hem of her shirt and looking anywhere but Regina.

"Yes, indeed" Regina replied with a smirk on her lips. She was feeling angry but at the same time an idea came to her that she should make Emma feel uneasy. More uneasy than she currently is. 'Well payback a bitch' Regina thought to herself.

"Let's not waste anymore of my time, please take a seat Ms. Swan. Shall we start?" at the nod she received from Emma, Regina continues "Tell me about yourself and why you want this job."

Emma cleared her throat and begin "Well firstly, I'm really sorry about last night and you know yo-" But she was cut-off by Regina "Let's not waste my time with your apology. Whatever you'll say won't bring Fiffy back" while waving her hand dismissively.

"What? Who? Fiffy?" Emma looks at her with a confused face and Regina just glared at her. Then it finally clicks and Emma started to laugh. "Something you find amusing Ms. Swan?"

Emma replied between laughter "Who named their shoes? Well you obviously." Regina scoffed at her "Are you done? Or would you like me to get back to my work and continues with the next candidate? Or would you be a dear and proceed with our appointment?" While tapping her finger on the desk.

Emma immediately got pale at the remark and finally started answering Regina's previous questions.

After about ten minutes of hearing Emma babbling, Regina interrupted her "Get me a grande caramel macchiato, low fat, three shots and a mango Danish while you're at it" Emma looked behind her thinking maybe she had missed the sound of one of Regina's employee coming in the room. But no one except the two of them was in the room.

Turning back to look at Regina, she saw the other woman just raised one of her brow at her. After a few beats, Regina finally relented "You are applying to be my PA aren't you? So I would like to test your competency for a day. Can you get my order or not?" Emma stuttered a yes and was out of the door the next second.

She was standing in the line at the Starbucks across the road thinking that she sure got a long day ahead. What's with Regina's hot and cold attitude? But she really needs this job. It was her turn to order and she did it quickly and went back to the office in record time trying to impress Regina.

Reaching Regina's office door, she heard "I don't care what you're reasons are, I want it today by 3pm!" she tentatively knocked on the door and poked her head in time to see Regina slamming her phone back to its place. Upon seeing Emma was back with her drink, she outstretched her hand and Emma put the beverage on the table and the brown paper bag in her hand. Regina took it without looking at her and said "You may go for now" and continues to read some paper on her table.

When Emma went out of the office she was met by Laura smiling sympathetically at her and motion with her hand to an empty table right outside of Regina's room. "So this will be your desk for the day. Line 1 is for direct call to Ms. Mills' office. So, I assumed you know the drill right since you was a PA before?" "Yes of course." Emma replied with a nod of her head.

"Okay great. So if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. And good luck!" Laura gave her one last sweet smile before walking back to her own desk.

Emma was bored to death and kept watching her watch. It was only 11:10am and her stomach was grumbling really loud. Just as she was about to check the time again, the phone rang and she quickly answer it "Hey hey" she was replied by "Really dear? Is that how you answer the office phone?" Recognizing the voice she quickly said "Oh God I'm really sorry Ms. Miss. That won't happen again. I promise."

There was a few beat of silence until Regina said "I need you to cancel my meeting at 1:30 this afternoon. Then call Mr. Booth and remind him that I want a draft of his book by 3pm and no excuses. And I need you to get me poppy citrus salad and iced cinnamon dolce latte by 12:45pm. Don't be late. I have an outside appointment to get to later." And she just ended the call without waiting for Emma's respond.

Emma just blinked a few times at the phone before hanging up and proceeds with the order she just got while mumbling "Well that was rude. Not a single please or even thank you."

Later that evening while she was at the pantry getting a bottle of water, Regina walked in right to her and snatched the bottle from her hand and walked right back out to her own office. "What the hell was that?" Another employee was in the pantry too and she laughed at Emma's shocked face "Well that's new." She smiles at Emma and extends her hand "I'm Brooke. You are?" Emma shook Brooke's hand while introducing herself and the two talked for a while before Emma returned to her desk.

Just as she sat, the office phone rang and before she even got a word out, Regina ordered her to see her instantly. She let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding and knocked before entering Regina's office.

"What can I do for you Ms. Mills?" Regina just sat there studying Emma until she was squirming under the intense gaze. Finally after about two minutes she finally said "I need you to be in the office at half past seven first thing tomorrow. Bring me a cup of black coffee. At 9am be sure to see Mr. Tony from HR. When you're done with him I need you to prepare me with a hard copy of The Lost Queen by Amanda for our meeting at 2:30pm and reschedule my 10am appointment with Dr. Whale. That will be all for today."

Regina resumed her stare at Emma while waiting for a respond. "Wait. Hold up. Tomorrow?" "Yes. Do you have a brain damage or hearing problem Ms. Swan?" "Well of course not. What I'm trying to say is, so I got the job? Right? That's why I'm coming back tomorrow right?"

Emma looked at Regina with a hopeful smile. Regina rolled her eyes "Why would I tell you to be here at half past seven if you didn't get the job?" she replied with a bored look.

She was rewarded by a squeal from the blonde and a beaming smile, followed by "Oh God. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina shook her head "You may go home. Good evening Ms. Swan" Emma gave a toothy smile and a wave of her hand "See you tomorrow Ms. Mills" before walking out her office.

The next morning, Emma arrived at her desk precisely at half past seven. There was no one else except for her and a soft light coming from Regina's office. So she thought it was a good time as any other for her to drop Regina's morning coffee. It was not what she had expected to see upon entering Regina's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We Gotta Get Out of This Place**

_So she thought it was a good time as any other for her to drop Regina's morning coffee. It was not what she had expected to see upon entering Regina's office. _

There, sleeping on the sofa on the left side of the office was Regina with her left hand draped over her eyes in what looks like yesterday's dress. Papers and open files were scattered on the floor and the coffee table near her.

Emma walked to her office table to put the coffee and walked back to Regina to investigate on her sleeping boss. And yes, "Definitely yesterday's dress. Did she sleep here all night?"

She was startled by "Are you done creeping on me with your observation Ms. Swan?" and jumped back and stumbled with the coffee table and fell hard on her ass. Regina just snickered at her.

"Regina! God! Sorry, I mean Ms. Mills. You scared me" Regina slowly opens her eyes and look at her with a look that of a person scolding a child "You should know better than to creep on people like that."

Emma stood and winced while rubbing at her backside "I got your coffee. Did you stay here all night?" Regina moved to a sitting position and runs her fingers through her hair before walking to her private bathroom on the other side of the office while muttering "Stop being a nosey and please be a dear and make sure no one enters my office. I'm going to take a shower now" and promptly shuts the door of the bathroom.

"Well good morning to you too 'dear'" she said to herself using Regina's favorite word. And heard a muffled "What was that dear?" from the bathroom and quickly replied "Oh nothing. See you later." And hurries to exit the office with a snicker of her own.

The day went by smoothly for Emma's second day at the Mills Corp. She was even asked to join Regina in her 2:30pm meeting. It was about the same day in day out for the next four months for Emma. She learned that Regina is a workaholic and she frequently sleeps at the office, a perfectionist, she lives in a mansion that is 20 minutes from the company, love collecting cars and so on but Emma didn't have a clue about Regina's family background until one day Cora Mills appeared at the office.

Cora Mills looks like she's in the middle of her sixties. She has brown hair just like Regina's but slightly lighter. Emma can clearly see the resemblance between mother and daughter the way both women carries themselves.

Emma can feel a hint of smile threatening to appear on her lips thinking of her hot and cold boss but she knew deep inside Regina have a very soft heart and she's forgiving what's with the mistakes Emma made throughout her time working at the company that Regina always silently corrects for her and pretends that she didn't noticed.

Regina was in a meeting when Cora demanded Emma to call for Regina instantly. Upon delivering the message, her eyes got wide and she ended the meeting saying she's having emergency and pulled Emma as a shield with her to the nearest staircase from the meeting room.

"Wha..Ouch ouch ouch! Why are you dragging me to the stairs? And you need to cut your nails. What are you? A baby tiger? Clawing my arms to death" while rubbing her arms. Regina ignored her and took the stairs to the 24th floor, dragging Emma with her. Then she quickly jabbed her finger to the elevator.

Luckily it didn't take long for the elevator and about two minutes later they were standing in the parking lot heading for Regina's car. Emma stopped abruptly causing Regina to turned and look at her "Why are you stopping? Get in the car. We need to hurry up." "No, tell me where are we going? And why are we running like we just killed someone? Or are you going to kill me? Oh my God! Are you?"

Regina looked at Emma with a confused look like she was crazy wondering what is she talking about? "No, of course I'm not going to kill you. Or anyone for that matter. Do I look like a serial killer to you?"

"Well no. So why and where are we going?" Emma asked while scratching her head. Regina rolled her eyes and finally relented "Get in the car and I'll explain over our late lunch."

Regina was clutching the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. Emma just watched from the passenger seat seeing various emotions on her face, so she just stayed quiet. Finally they reached an Asian restaurant after a 45minutes drive.

Not even a beat after they sat Emma said "Why did you drive us all the way to practically the next town just for lunch?" "I like it here" Regina replied without looking and pretending to read the menu.

Emma narrowed her eyes and Regina huffed "Okay so maybe I don't want my mother to find us. It's nothing. Let's just order." Emma looked at her one last time before reading her own menu.

About half way through their lunch Regina spoke "My mother came to the office because I'm not answering her calls. I guessed she thought a surprise visit was a good idea." while rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Firstly I think you should stop rolling your eyes so frequently, it might stuck at the back you know. But why are you avoiding her? If you don't mind me asking?" Just for the fun of taunting Emma, she rolled her eyes again and didn't say anything and Emma thought she wouldn't get an answer until suddenly Regina spoke again.

"My parents, they are a loving parents. Both my parents are doctors. They sometimes care too much since I'm the only child. And now that they both decided to retired, they spend almost too much of their time calling and asking about my whereabouts."

Emma just kept quiet and Regina continues "I told them I'm very busy and they understands but last Tuesday my mother got the news that I canceled my appointment with Dr. Whale for the third time this month and suddenly it's not okay for her and now she's in my office." Both of them were quiet for the rest of the meal.

On their ride back to the office Emma finally spoke "You are lucky that you still have parents." Regina chances a glance at Emma "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm an orphan." She said while avoiding eye contact and fidgeting in her seat. Regina looked at Emma again and the rest of the drive was in awkward silence.

When they got to the office, it was almost 4pm. Regina strode in her office but stopped abruptly at the door. "Good evening darling. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for almost two hours. Didn't your assistant inform you I was looking for you?"

Regina didn't expect that her mother would wait for her for that long. She just stood at the entrance of her office clutching her dress over her chest. Cora looked at her, concerned then catches a movement behind her and saw Emma.

"Ms. Swan. Didn't you inform Regina of my message? Where did the both of you disappear for the last 2 hours by the way?" Cora asked Emma while waiting for her daughter to come to her senses.

Emma was stuttering for an answer, she too was shocked that Cora was still in Regina's office. Luckily Regina got herself back together that moment and answer her mother "She did. But then we got called for an emergency. I'm sorry mother. Ms. Swan, if you'll excuse us please?" without waiting for a respond, she shut her office door.

About 45minutes later, Cora and Regina walked out of the office and Cora stopped to bid farewell at Emma and the two of them was gone not long after.

Later that night while having dinner with her parents, Regina lost in her thoughts remembering the look Emma got when she was stuttering to answer her mother. Adorable. Her eyes widened at that word. 'Where did that come from? Emma, adorable? Oh God!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Deny, Deny, Deny!**

_Adorable. Her eyes widened at that word. 'Where did that come from? Emma, __adorable? Oh God!' _

The next three weeks, Regina found it harder for her not to notice Emma's adorableness. Emma's dimples, Emma's toothy grins, Emma's laughter, Emma's bright oh so bright greenish blue eyes and so many more.

And she feels irritated with herself for finding that her days feel better when Emma's around. So she tries to distant herself. Avoids having lunch or breaks together although that's what they always do almost every day. They even grew accustomed with each other.

Like the way Emma always removes the pickles from her burger. Or Regina will take a sip of her drink before eating. Or the way Emma likes to squirt ketchup on her fries. Or that Regina loathes putting her glass without a drink coaster. And even Cora had grown fond with Emma.

So of course Emma noticed Regina's withdrawal. But she had no idea the cause of it. She tries to appear unaffected by it but who's kidding, Emma knew she had fallen in like with her boss.

Her amazingly breathtaking, beautiful and absolutely hot boss. Not forgetting kind of crazy too. But that's what made her like Regina in the first place.

It was Monday when Regina asked for her. "Ms. Swan. I need to discuss our weekend trip with you, so please take a seat"

"What weekend trip? And you know you can call me Emma right? You used to call me Emma. Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a slight pout and puppy eyes.

'This is why I need to stay away. Her adorable pout and eyes. Calm yourself Regina' she thought to herself.

"Fine, Emma" she relented because she hates to make Emma sad and had noticed her behavior caused the blonde's looking dejected for the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry this is last minute but Zelena just informed me this morning that her manager finally managed to finalized her book launching. It's this coming Saturday at Sheraton Chicago Hotel &amp; Towers. So I need you to come with me and please booked a suite there ASAP before it got fully booked. And get us a plane ticket for this Friday and I'll be back on Tuesday. You can come back earlier if you want. The next Monday and Tuesday you can take the days off. Any question?"

"Okay, okay, okay and okay. I got it. Is that all?"

"Bring a dress too. That's all" Regina replied with a coy smile because she knows how Emma hates dresses. And heard a groan from Emma's retreating form. When she was alone again, she rubs her temple thinking 'hell to keeping distance'.

The next few days went by smoothly and on Friday morning, Emma got a text from Regina, asking her to come to her home and they will take her car to the airport together. Upon reaching, she knocked the door and heard a muffled "Come in, it's not lock."

"Regina? Where are you?

"Up here. If you don't mind, I need some help with my bags"

"Sure. By the way, you shouldn't just let me in like that. What if that wasn't….." but didn't finish her speech at Regina's room. "What was that dear?" "Oh my God, why would you need…five bags?"

"Oh don't judge. I like to have choices." She rolled her eyes at Emma. Emma just had her mouth open to retort but was cut by "Take these to my car please. I need to change" and disappeared into her walk-in closet.

Forty minutes later, they were on their way to the airport. Boarding the plane, Emma was all cheery and happy and Regina can't stop the smile that formed on her lips. And when she told Emma that she can take the window seat, Emma gave her a squeal like every other time she got something her way. And also an unexpected hug. Both women stiffened and quickly let go of the other with a shy smile and a sorry from Emma before she gave Regina one last big toothy grin.

Reaching the hotel, Regina walked to the front desk to get check-in while dragging Emma by the wrist saying it will prevent Emma from stopping at everything that past her way. "Good evening, ma'am. Welcome to Sheraton Chicago Hotel. Do you have a reservation?" "Evening. Yes. Regina Mills please."

Upon receiving their room cards "Have a good stay Mrs. Mills," he said to Regina, then turning to Emma "Mrs. Mills. Please, feel free to let me know if you require anything." Both women stood still until the man spoke again "Ma'am?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Thank you" Regina replied quickly and grabbed Emma, dragging her to the elevator. They both stood awkwardly lost in their own thoughts on what the man had just called them, until they reached the suite.

"Whoa it's so huge! Oh my god, the view! Regina! Look!" Emma was walking around the suite checking, and touching everything. When she turned and saw that Regina was taking her time removing her jacket, Emma said again "Come on, you got to see this!" Regina walked to her side with a smile of her own. But not because of the view, but because Emma is so cute and basically an oversized child. Then Emma went back to wondering around the room.

"Um Regina?"

"Yes Emma? What did you find now? A tub of Legos? And no, I won't play it with you, before you even ask me to."

"Well there's certainly no Legos here. Just a bed. One huge bed. But still, _A_ bed." Regina went to look for Emma behind partially open door on her right. Wondering if she had heard Emma right.

"Oh." "Yea, oh" and Emma turns to Regina with her head down. "I'll take the couch" while walking out of the room.

Regina was panicking but she also didn't have the heart to let Emma sleep on the couch. "Emma, stop being a child. We can share. It's big enough for both of us." Hearing Regina's word, Emma gave her a wide smile "Really? Are you sure? I'll be okay on the couch. Really, it'll be fine"

"Stop talking Ms. Swan. Just stay on your side" she said while trying to keep her face stoic. "It's Emma." "Yes, sorry. Emma." and was rewarded with Emma's famous squeal again. Shaking her head with a smile, she went to freshen up.

Emma was watching TV when Regina came to find her. "I'm hungry. Get your jacket and we can get dinner." "Okay mom." Emma mumbled with a low voice but Regina heard her. "What did you just called me?"

Emma's eyes widen at getting caught. "I… I called you beautiful?" Regina was caught off guard with her answer so she continues "Can we take a walk around the block after dinner?" she was still in dazed and just managed to give a small nod before walking out the room.

'Phew that was close.' Emma thought to herself. 'Keep your mouth shut next time Swan or you won't be so lucky again.'

Later that night, after a dinner of cheese burger, on Emma's insistence, and a walked around town, they got back to the hotel at quarter past ten. As per usual, Regina took her time doing her nightly routine while Emma continues watching the TV.

"Don't stay up so late dear, tomorrow morning I need to run a few things with you before the event."

"Alright. ! Why do you get the right side of the bed?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." Emma said with a pout. "Oh no, you won't get it your way this time Emma. No matter how ridiculously cute that pout of yours."

"What?" "What?"

"Did you just call me cute?" "Of course not. You need to get your hearing check dear. Now keep quiet, I need to sleep. Good night Emma."

"No don't you "Good night Emma" me. You totally said I'm cute! Admit it or…." "Or what Ms. Swan?" Regina cut her speech with a glare.

"Or I'll do… this!" Emma launched herself at Regina while tickling her. Regina tried to escape Emma's tickling fingers while laughing so hard that she got tears running down her cheeks. She accidentally elbowed Emma hard on her left brow bone that Emma went stumbling down the bed.

"Oh god Emma! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she peeked at the blonde on the floor from the bed. Emma was groaning with her head down "Yeah. Remind me next time not to tickle you. You got one iron elbow there lady" and finally looked up at Regina.

"Emma! You got a cut on your brow. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Get up. Let's get you clean up. Meet me in the bathroom. I'll get the first-aid kit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: This Is How We Do It**

"_Emma! You got a cut on your brow. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Get up. Let's get you clean up. Meet me in the bathroom. I'll get the first-aid kit."_

Regina woke up at seven the next morning and the first thing she did was turned on her side to check on Emma. She looked very serene with her eyes closed. But every once in a while her left eye would twitch. A couple minutes past before finally she get off the bed to take a shower.

"Emma" she poked Emma softly on her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Emma, wake up."

"Five minutes." She mumbled groggily. "No. Now. Up dear. Let's get breakfast. We have a long day ahead."

Emma sat abruptly almost knocking Regina, shocked that her boss, the one that she had fallen in like was in the bed with her. She blinked a couple of times before her posture relaxed again when it clicked back to her head. Book launching. Chicago.

She balled her fist rubbing her eyes but winced when her fist hit her cut brow. Regina was right in front of her in a beat with worried eyes, checking on her cut. "Are you okay? Let me check the band-aid."

But she gently pushed Regina's hand with a reassuring smile "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Let me take a quick shower then we can get breakfast okay?" while patting Regina's arm then slowly walking to the bathroom.

It was 6pm when they decided it was a good time to get dress for the launching that will start at 7:30pm. Emma only took 25minutes to get dress with a light make-up to cover the cut on her brow. She wore a red halter dress that ends mid-thigh with a black peep toe heels.

After 40minutes of waiting while playing Fun Run on her phone, Regina finally stepped out of the bathroom, having done her make-up there. Emma jaw dropped looking at her.

"Why are you looking like that at me? Should I change?" Emma still didn't answer her question. She was speechless looking at her stunning boss. 'I wish I can wrap her in my arms and kiss her all night long and never leave this room.'

She was brought back to reality by Regina's voice "Yes, I definitely need to change." She quickly jumped "No! No you don't have to. You look absolutely beautiful in this dress." While scolding the inside voice in her head for thinking about kissing Regina.

"Are you sure? I think I should change to the deep purple dress." While looking down at her body. She was wearing a black form-fitting lace dress that ends just above her knee with a plunging neckline. Maroon pumps, round maroon stud earrings, and maroon tennis bracelet.

"No. Yes. I'm 100% sure. You look breath-taking. Don't change please." And she gave her a sweet smile that popped her dimples and Regina just nodded back with a shy smile of her own. "You look beautiful too Emma. Red really suits you."

Not long after, they were off to the hall below. Just as they stepped through the door, Zelena was right beside Regina. "Regina! How are you? It's been a while since we met. Thank you for working with me for the last three years. Look where I'm at now. All thanks to you, sweetheart" and gave her a tight hug.

"Congratulations on the launching dear. You are a brilliant author. This is all you." And they chatted for a while with Emma close behind. "Zelena, I would like you to meet my new assistant, Emma. After you've settled with this, feel free to give her a call to set for our meeting on your new project. Anytime that suits you. I will always have a slot for you. You're my favourite author after all." "Emma Swan, Zelena Mader. Zelena Mader, Emma Swan."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you Ms Mader" extending her hand for a shake that Zelena took with a firm grip and a grin, "Well hello Ms Swan." Zelena then turned towards Regina, "Of course you would hire a beautiful girl for your assistant." while giving her a teasing smile.

Regina coughed on the champagne she's been sipping and Emma on the other hand felt a blush creeping on her neck up towards her cheeks. Zelena laughed at the look of both women "If I didn't know any better, I would say you both look stunning together."

"Zelena!" Regina retorted. But was cut by a wave of Zelena's hand. "I'm only joking darling. Don't think too much on it. You know how I like to tease you. You're like a baby sister to me." And smile at her. Hearing someone asking for her, Zelena excuses herself leaving both women to themselves.

They gave each other a shy smile. "Don't listen to her. She loves to joke and doesn't have any filter." Emma gave a small laugh before replying, "For what it's worth. I think we do look amazing tonight. Well maybe you're amazing. I'm more towards awesome and charming." with a mischievous smile.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Emma. We both know all that you just said was all me." and gave Emma a wink. "Well I can't argue with that."

They ate finger food, socialized, drink and absolutely enjoyed themselves. Two hours later, Zelena came to whisper something at Regina and winked at Emma before walking away with a "See you later ladies."

Regina looked at the time on her phone before telling Emma what Zelena had told her moments before. "Zelena just told me there's an after party in 15minutes in the hotel bar below. If you would like to go, we can. But I understand if you want to head back to our suite. You got a flight to catch tomorrow right?

"Well about that. I didn't get ticket for tomorrow" she told Regina. "What do you mean?" "Err, maybe I got the ticket on the same day with you? On Tuesday?"

Regina stood there looking confused and Emma continues "But if you don't want my company, I can try looking for a ticket tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Just that I thought you said I can come back earlier _IF_ I want. And you gave me Monday and Tuesday off. So I thought maybe I'll stay and have a mini vacation. But it's ok. I'll just get a tic…"

"Emma! Stop rambling. Of course you can stay here with me. I thought about having a mini vacation myself, that's why I didn't want to get back tomorrow too" while squeezing Emma's arm and gave her a smile.

"So would you like to go to Zelena's after party with me?" "Yeah, I would love to go. After you my lady." while gesturing her hand and a slight bow of her head. Regina gave a small chuckle and started walking with Emma following closely.

It was half past one when they went stumbling in their suite. Drunk and giggling over which Avengers is the best.

"Iron Man. He got the sweetest suits. And so sassy and confident. He can flyyyy" said Emma with her arms spread apart.

"No, Black Widow is the best! She's sexy, hot, and beautiful. Damn her voice. And her lips. And she's Scarlett Johansson!" Regina replied with doe eyes. "Oh! She can fight like a bad-ass too!"

Both women were showing the other their Avengers fighting skills. Kicking and punching and jumping while giggling until Regina tripped on her pumps. She tried breaking her fall but her reflex was too slow and hit her head on the sofa armrest and passed out.

"Oh my! Regina!" Emma bent checking Regina's head and let out a sigh of relief when there seem to be no cut anywhere. She went to get a wet cloth to put on Regina's head.

"Regina? Come on. Open your eyes. Don't scare me like this." Slowly Regina opened her eyes.

"Emma?"

"Yeah? You pass out. Let's get you to bed okay?"

Regina gave a small giggle "I don't think they'll accept me in the Avengers" while trying to get up. She stopped suddenly while clutching her ankle. "Emma, I don't think I can walk. It hurts" she looked at Emma with teary eyes and a frown.

"It's ok, let me help you" Emma put one arm under her thighs and the other on her upper back and lifted her. Regina quickly put her arms around Emma's neck and moments later she was safely positioned on the bed.

"Do you need help getting change?" Emma asked and Regina head snapped looking at Emma and she stuttered "I.. You.. I'm.."

Emma cringed in her head thinking 'Can I control myself if she said yes?' little that she knows, Regina was having the same internal conversation herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bring the Pain**

_Emma cringed in her head thinking 'Can I control myself if she said yes?' little that she knows, Regina was having the same internal conversation herself. _

Regina came to the conclusion that no, she absolutely won't be able to control herself so she opted with "Can you please pass me my bag and maybe get some ice for my ankle?" without making eye contact with Emma.

"Yeah, sure" Emma put her bag on the bed and quickly exited the room. She leaned against the closed door exhaling a deep breath 'Self-control Emma. But again she got that look on her face. Maybe my feelings aren't one sided after all. Nah, that can't be. Can it?' before finally shaking her head and went to get some ice.

* * *

The next morning, they decided to visit the hospital to get Regina's swollen ankle a check since it's now the colour of a plum and a size of a softball.

On their way out of the hospital, Emma gave Regina a small laugh. "What's so amusing?"

"I just think it's kinda hilarious that our Chicago trip consists of me getting a cut on the brow and you a sprained ankle. What's the worst that could happen next?"

"Emma! Why would you say that?" "I just jinxed us didn't I? Well, shit"

"One, language! Two, yes you just did! I seriously am contemplating strangling you!" while glaring at her with her hands on her hip.

Emma can't stop the giggle that came out of her but she quickly stopped and put her hands up in surrender "Okay. Okay I'm sorry. Just that you don't look that scary with your ankle wrapped, a crutch and only one sandal on" while giving Regina a wide grin and reaching her hand towards Regina's head.

"What are you trying to do now Ms Swan?" Regina asked with her eyes on her outstretched hand. Her hand paused mid-air and she looked at Regina with puppy eyes "Patting your head? You're short without your heels. So cute! Like a fluffy angry kitten. I can't help myself" and patted Regina's head twice before quickly taking her hand back and stepping a few steps from Regina.

Regina scowled at her before limping away. They walked to the nearest hot dog vendor. Emma insisted on trying Chicago hot dog for lunch saying it's a sin to pass on the dog since they're here and ate at the picnic table near the park.

They just started walking back to the hotel when a guy came touching Regina's arm "Hi beautiful. Need some help walking?"

Regina pulled her arm quickly and narrowed her eyes at the man "Excuse me?"

"I just thought you need some help what's with a wrapped ankle there" while trying to get a hold of her again.

"No, I don't need any help. Please excuse us" but the man didn't get it through his head and grabbed Regina's arm again.

Emma intervened "Hey, the lady said no. Are you deaf or are you stupid?" stepping in between Regina and the creep.

The man that reeked with alcohol shouted "What? She's your girlfriend or something? Mind your own business Barbie!" and shoved Emma's shoulder trying to get pass her to Regina but Emma was faster and punched him hard on the face that resulted with a crunch sound and seconds later the man was on the sidewalk with a bleeding nose.

"Let's go" she said to Regina grabbing her hand and turning around glaring at the creep. They walked till the next turn on the right and Emma stopped abruptly holding her fist to her chest. "I think I broke one of my fingers. Damn jinxed!"

"You didn't have to get physical Emma. But thank you. Now, let me have a look" taking Emma's hand gently in her own.

"Oh!" At the one word observation, Emma glanced at Regina and at Emma's worried look "Let's get a cab to the hospital okay?" Emma nodded and she continues "And I need you to please keep your mouth shut. Don't jinx anything anymore."

* * *

"Ms Mills. Is everything okay?" the doctor that had treated her this morning asked with a concerned look when he saw her at the hospital again. "No, I'm fine Dr Seth. But my friend broke two of her fingers. She's with Dr Torres now." and gave him a polite smile.

He gave a light laugh "You ladies need to tone down on the injuries." They chatted for a while before Emma came with a very ugly cast.

"Not a word. I swear you're slower than a snail walking on peanut butter" and walking towards the exit. Regina's response was a deep laugh causing Emma's whole body tingles.

They arrived at the hotel at 8pm, both were exhausted and they ordered room service before opting for an early night.

Just around 1 in the morning, Regina was woken by a quite sob. She turned on her side and saw Emma had a frown with tears running down her cheeks and was mumbling on her own. She catches some words; no, sorry, please. Gently, Regina shook Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, wake up." After several tries, Emma woke with her body shaking and looking confused. "You had a nightmare dear." and got a soft reply "Oh. Sorry I woke you up."

Regina was looking at her intently while she was trying her hardest to stop the tears. She feels the bed shifted and felt Regina's arms around her "Come here. It's okay dear. I'm here." Slowly she turned on her left and hides her face on Regina's neck. It didn't take long for both women to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up feeling a weight on half her body and a hand palming one of her breast. She felt her nipples harden under the touch. 'That feels wonderful' she thought before groaning to herself remembering it's Emma 'I want her to touch me when she's awake not when she's asleep and didn't even know what she's doing.'

She grabbed Emma's hand trying to free herself but suddenly Emma shifted and hold her tighter and resting her head on Regina's chest. She tried again but failed. She tried to wiggle her way out but that backfired when Emma's warm breath hit her other nipple and she jerked slightly and Emma immediately woke up.

Then she glances down at her hand and quickly pulled her hand and scooted to her side of the bed "Oh shit. I'm so sorry Regina. Really really sorry. I wasn't trying anything. I swear!" Emma was looking at her with a scared look.

"It's okay Emma. We were sleeping." "Are you sure? Shit, I'm really sorry"

"I'm sure. How's your hand?" she said trying to change the subject.

Emma was flushed but she managed to answer "Yeah, I'm good. Maybe some painkiller would be great. What about you?"

"I'm fine, it's not so bad anymore" then they just sat on the bed trying to avoid eye contact to hide their embarrassments on the incident just moments before. Finally Regina spoke again.

"I think we should just stay-in today. Start packing slowly for our departure tomorrow and just rest. What do you say?

"Yeah that would be great. That way we can minimize the chances of more injur…"

"Emma! Stop talking. Don't jinx us anymore" while glaring at Emma. She was met with Emma's raised hands and giggles "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Let's call room service. I'm hungry!" "Of course you are" Regina said to her with a smile and a shake of her head.

It was almost noon when she received a called from Cora "Tomorrow. Should be around 4pm. Yes that would be lovely mother. Yes I'll tell her. I love you too. Bye" hanging up, she went looking for Emma.

"Dear, my mother just called." "Yeah? Did she need anything? I can try.."

Regina's groaned had her stopping mid-sentence "Would you please for once let me finish?" Emma just gave her a sheepish smile and a sorry.

"Mother offered to pick us from the airport tomorrow and invited you for dinner." Emma just nodded without a word "So, now you have nothing to say?"

"Oh! Yes. Thank you" and grinned at her. Regina huffed at her before snatching the controller "You suck at Crash Nitro Kart!" and starting the next race.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Only Mama Knows**

"_Oh! Yes. Thank you" and grinned at her. Regina huffed at her before snatching the controller "You suck at Crash Nitro Kart!" and starting the next race._

* * *

Five minutes to 4pm on Tuesday, Henry and Cora Mills stood at the arrival door waiting patiently. Their driver, Andrew waits in the car by the entrance. Cora has her hawk-eye mode on searching for her daughter and her assistant when the announcement of the flight they were on has landed.

"Err Emma?"

"Yes boss?"

"Stop calling me that! And… Oh god, mother and father would flip when they sees us like this. Maybe we should call them saying we'll take the cab home." gesturing to their injured bodies.

"Regina, take a deep breath. Yes you're probably right. But I think it's too late for that..."

"No, I think not. I'm calling mother now" Regina said while searching for her phone in her handbag.

"Well, you can try. But I assured you, it won't be a good idea" Regina took a look at Emma's suddenly weird voice "What? Why?"

But the next thing she heard was "Regina Mills! What in the world happened to you? Both of you? Explain!" and seconds later a softer but lower voice, "Regina my girl, what happened to the both of you?"

"Mother, father. Nice to see you. How are you? I missed both of you so much!" and limping towards her parents to give a hug, while Emma stayed behind with a sheepish smile.

Letting go, she immediately walked away dragging Emma's hand and calling her parents over her shoulder "Come on now. I'm hungry. You hungry Emma? Oh there's Andrew! I missed him too!"

But was stop by Cora's voice "Regina Maria Mills! Don't you walk away from me! Tell me what happen to the both of you, now." Regina stopped and turned facing her parents with her head down but didn't say a word. At that, Cora turned to her assistant "Emma? Care to tell me?"

Emma looked at Cora then at Henry, then back at Cora with a frighten look. Henry then said "It's okay. Let's go home, then you girls can tell us what happened okay?" and gently grabbed Cora's arm leading them all to the car.

* * *

Emma's jaw dropped entering the very large, very tall, gate of the Mills Mansion. The car drove through the long driveway until a small roundabout with a fountain in the middle of it.

"Whoa! It's like in the TV!" she said when they got out of the car. She was bouncing on her heels turning her head this way and that.

She looked up with awe at the red brick mansion with large white door and 4 white pillars at the entrance that complements all the white window borders. On the side, there's a connecting garage and a beautiful yard that line with colorful flowers.

"Would you like a tour of our home Emma?" Henry asked her.

"Thank you. But maybe later? I gotta help with Regina's bags."

"Nonsense child. Andrew can help with that. Furthermore you have an injured hand. Come, let's go. Don't worry about it" Henry gave Emma a sweet smile and she just nodded and followed him around the house.

Regina watched them with a small smile adoring her face "She's charming isn't she? Polite and kind too." Cora said from her side while walking to the living room. "Yes, she is."

* * *

They were just finishing their desserts when Henry asked "So which one of you would tell us what actually happened?"

There was silence for a moment, then Regina saw Emma's scared face, so she finally spoke. She told her parent there's nothing to worry about her ankle. She just tripped on her heels and sprained it. At that, she got a scolding look from Cora and a laugh from her father saying that's the price of wearing 6inches heels. Then she continues telling about how Emma saved her from a drunken man but ended with two broken fingers.

Both her parents were shocked but thank Emma for protecting their daughter. "You're like Regina's personal knight in shining armor Emma. We can't thank you enough dear."

"I'm just glad Regina was not hurt. I would do anything to protect her" Emma told her parents. Regina put her hand on top of Emma's and squeezed it once "Thank you Emma. It means a lot to me" both of them shared a lingering smile.

Henry and Cora looked at each other communicating through their eyes and shared a smile of their own.

"So Regina, Emma, we would be pleased if you stayed the night here. It's getting late." Cora told them both. Regina was about to say something but was cut by her father "You should take the week off. It's just 3more days in the week after all. And tomorrow both of you should see the doctor for a follow-up to your injuries. Doctor's order." Then he laughed at his own doctor joke.

"Yes, Dr Mills. I knew you missed working father" Regina said with a playful eye roll.

"I don't want to intrude but thank you for the offer Mr and Mrs Mills."

"We won't take no for an answer dear. We still want to hear about the rest of both your adventures in Chicago."

Regina turned facing Emma at the dinner table "Ms Swan, I order you to take 3days off and stay the night here. Just for the night. Just like you said earlier, I'm your boss" she narrowed her eyes at Emma then gave a wink.

Emma's heart fluttered at the Mills' family kindness. No one ever put the effort to make her feel welcome or even wanted like they do and she felt the start of tears but managed to hold it back "Okay, that would be great. Thank you so much"

Regina saw the emotions running through her features and her teary eyes. She slipped her hand under the table, grabbing Emma's, never letting go until it's time to retire to their respective rooms.

Little that they knew, Cora and Henry saw it all.

* * *

Few months past, Emma and Regina are inseparable even after working hours. They became best friends. Emma even became close with Cora and Henry too. But still, both women won't admit their feelings towards each other.

They were having their lunch at a sandwich bar two blocks from the office when a tall brunette came by their table "Oh my god! Emma! I missed you so much!" and pulled Emma into a tight hug.

"Ruby! What are you doing here in New York? Wait, I don't care, I'm just super happy to see you!"

With a scowled on her face, she looked at both women that can't seem to let go of each other, chatting and forgetting her altogether. She felt angry and jealous and annoyed, so she got up and left without saying a word to Emma.

Sitting in her office, she recalled what happened and got irritated with herself 'Why should I care who she hugs or seem so happy to see? She can do whatever she wants. I don't care.' But deep inside she knew the answer.

She was jealous because she has fallen for Emma. "Oh my god, I'm in love with Emma!" and almost got into a panic attack but then her phone beeps with a new text message.

**Emma: Regina, where are you?**

She quickly replied before her nerves got the better of her.

**Regina: I'm at the office finishing up some notes for tomorrow's meeting then I'm heading home. See you tomorrow.**

**Emma: Oh. Are you not feeling well? It's only 1:30pm. I can get you to the hospital if you're not.**

**Regina: I'm fine. Just headache. Good bye Ms Swan.**

Emma looked at her phone with a frown. Regina hasn't called her "Ms Swan" for almost four months. Did she do anything wrong, because she's absolutely sure that Regina is avoiding her and it sadden her that she might hurt Regina's feeling in any way.

Finishing up her work, she went to Regina's house. After knocking several times, Regina opened the door and Emma was taken aback by her puffy eyes and red nose.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Moment of Truth**

"_Emma? What are you doing here?"_

Without waiting for an invitation, she let herself in and put her hands on Regina's arms. With a worried look, she asked "Regina, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Regina slowly stepped back from her and shook her head "It's nothing Ms Swan. Now, what are you doing here and not at work?"

"I've completed everything for today and even confirmed all your meetings tomorrow. So now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just a headache. If you don't mind, I would like to rest." Regina said to her while gesturing to the door.

"No, I'm not leaving. One, I know something is wrong. You haven't call me "Ms Swan" for so long and you only called me that when I did something wrong. Two, if you're having a headache, let me take care of you. I can drive you to the hospital or I can get you something or anything to help you with it. I know I'm not a doctor and maybe I'm really suck at taking care of sick people, but I don't think Cora or Henry will mind if I call them and ask for advice. So please, tell me what's wrong, or at least let me help you."

With an eyebrow raised arms crossed, Regina said "Are you done blabbering?"

Emma holds her ground not affected by Regina's intimidating posed "Yes I'm done. So will you tell me now? Or should I call your parents while you sit in the living room?"

Regina stayed silent and maintained her posed and eye contact with Emma for about two minutes before she walked to the kitchen knowing Emma will follow her.

She took a beer from the fridge and put it in front of Emma on the counter and poured herself a glass of wine. They drank in silent until Regina finally spoke in a low voice "Who was your friend at lunch today?"

Emma was caught off guard in her own thought "Who?"

"Tall beautiful brunette. Sexy outfit. Pearly white teeth. That had took all your attention and seemed to forget I was even there. I can't imagine how long it took you to notice I left? I assumed when you were half way walking to the office? Am I right?" she said in a monotone with a straight face to Emma.

Emma stared at her with a confused face that slowly turned to a smile then quickly to a sad frown 'She was jealous of Ruby! And only someone that cares would feel jealous. But I hurt her feelings. Shit! I hurt her! I'm the reason she cried!'

Regina just continued to look at her with a straight face sipping her wine. "I'm really sorry. That was very rude of me." "You think? No, the problem is, you don't think!"

"I said I'm sorry!" she shouted at Regina. "I don't care about your sorry Emma! I don't care about anything regarding you! Not even a small ounce of care! You can hug or kiss or even fuck anyone you like! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU!" Regina shouted back.

"Oh…" Emma said in a small voice with teary eyes that mirrored Regina's. "I... I'll just go now. I'm sorry again" Regina's eyes widened at the hurt look in Emma's eyes but quickly turned around facing the sink and Emma just leave the house without saying anything more.

The rest of the week went by with both women barely talking to each other. Emma never tried to explain herself or who actually Ruby is to her, thinking what will be the point. Regina won't care. She was wrong for thinking that maybe Regina did have some feelings towards her.

It was Tuesday morning when she got to the office and Regina was there. Judging from her attire, she knew that Regina was in the office the whole night.

"Can you please run through today's agenda with me?" Regina asked her without looking at Emma.

"10am; Mr Alex. 11:30am; Ms Rachel, 1pm; lunch with your parents, 2:30pm Ms Zelena, 4pm; Ms Amanda."

"Cancel lunch with my parents please. Tell them I'll reschedule soon."

"But Cora said you…" "I said cancel it. Just do as I said!" Regina said with a raised voice.

"No! I won't! You cancelled twice just last week and Cora told me she won't take anymore excuses. I can't cancel on her again."

"If you won't do your job, then you're fired!" "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm fired because you won't have lunch with your own parents?"

"You're fired because you won't do your job! To be my assistant and do as I say!" Regina stood and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not! They're your parents Regina! You cancel on them for work. Can't you spare an hour just for lunch?"

"I can and will do anything that I…" Regina said but stopped looking at Emma with wide eyes while clutching her dress over her left chest before collapsing on the floor.

Emma ran to her and shook Regina's shoulder "Regina!" but Regina stayed motionless so she quickly took her phone and dialed 911. With tears running down her cheeks, she lifted Regina's head to her lap and shouted for Laura and told her to help her cancel all of Regina's appointment with brief explanations of what happened.

8minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Regina to the hospital with a crying Emma holding Regina's hand. On the ride to the hospital, she called Cora "Cora! I need you to meet me at the hospital now!"

"Emma? What? Why?"

Sobbing, she said "I'll explain later. Please come with Henry now" and ended the call without waiting for Cora to respond.

Cora and Henry found Emma in the waiting room sobbing to herself with her head down and covering her face with her hands. "Emma darling. What happened?" Cora asked sitting next to her and putting a hand around Emma's shoulder.

"It was my entire fault…She had a heart attack and it was my fault!" and cried harder. Henry signaled to Cora that he will talk to the nurse and left both women.

"Oh darling. It's nobody's fault. Sometimes things happen." And just holds Emma while she cries.

10minutes later, Henry was back with coffees for his wife and Emma. He took a seat next to Emma and spoke in a soft voice "Emma, Regina will be okay. Don't you worry child." "But, it was my fault. I'm so sorry your daughter is in the hospital because of me."

"Listen to me sweetheart. Regina, she has high blood pressure. She has it about 3years ago. So don't you say it's your fault. It's nobody's."

"No, it's mine! We were arguing and I shouted at her. She asked me to do a simple task. But I refused. I refused to cancel her lunch with you again and she got mad and fired me and we were shouting and suddenly she's on the floor. It was all my fault! I should just do as she said" Emma said between sobs.

Four hours later, Dr Sara stepped into the waiting room with a smile "Dr Mills and Dr Mills. Regina just came out from the surgery. The surgery went great. She will be in her room shortly. I'll get a nurse to get you when she's there."

Not long after, they were brought to Regina's room. She was connected to wires and machines and Emma can't stop her tears. She went to one side of the bed crying, while Cora and Henry on the other.

It was 10pm when Henry asked Emma to go home and have a good rest. But she refused to leave Regina's side and told them that she will stay the night despite they telling her Regina will be in good hands.

Half an hour after they left, Emma resumed her place in the chair next to Regina holding her hand "I'm so sorry that I shouted at you. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I'm sorry that because of me, you're here now. Please forgive me. Forgive me for acting cold to you for the past week. I know you said you don't care about me, but I want you to know the friend that I was with the other day was practically my sister. We met when I was 12. Her name is Ruby and I haven't seen her for 9years. So I got excited and I'm sorry that you felt like I was ignoring you. But I would never do that to you. Do you know why? It's because I love you. Yes, I said it. I love you Regina Mills. So please forgive me. I promise to do anything you ask me to. Just please get well soon" she then kissed Regina's forehead and put her head down beside Regina's hand and cried herself to sleep.

What she didn't know was, Regina was awake for the past 15minutes but pretended to be asleep. When she was sure that Emma has fallen asleep, she opened her eyes and tears fell beside her eyes to the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Where Do We Go From Here?**

_When she was sure that Emma has fallen asleep, she opened her eyes and tears fell beside her eyes to the pillow._

Emma woke up with a headache to the sound of the doctor talking to a nurse. "Good morning Emma" said Dr Sara.

"Morning." She yawned and squint her eyes looking at the Doctor because of the bright light in the room "It's barely 6:30am and you're here already."

"Well, when your patient is the daughter of the hospital's board members, it will be the first thing you'll do when you clock in."

"What? Whoa! Cora and Henry never told me that. That's so impressive!" Emma nods while rubbing her temples to lessen her headache.

"So how's Regina?" "No post-op complications. She's doing great. But I'll be back in a few hours to check on her again." Dr Sara looked at Emma with a frown.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little headache"

"You should go home and have some good rest Emma. I'll get the nurse to bring you some painkillers in the meantime okay?"

"Nah, I'm fine here. And thank you for the pills. That would be great."

Through the check-up, Regina only stirred twice. She looked so pale and small in the hospital bed with wires hooked up to machines. Emma's heart clenched at the image of the person she had fallen so deep but hurt so bad at the same time.

* * *

It was one hour later that Cora and Henry came bringing a cup of coffee and a sandwich for Emma. They chatted for a few hours before Henry and Cora excuses themselves for a meeting with the board.

"Please excuse us Emma. We have a meeting to attend to. And do you want to go home? Andrew can send you home if you want to?"

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to leave Regina alone. I won't leave her." she looked at Regina's sleeping face with a wounded puppy look while absentmindedly playing with Regina's fingers. Cora and Henry can clearly read between the lines of 'I won't leave her'.

They looked at each other before nodding to Emma and left the room a moment later. In the hallway of the hospital, "Cora, am I seeing things or did Emma looked like she's got her heart broken? I mean, I know she still feels responsible for Regina but it looks like…" he paused searching for the right word.

"Like someone who's in love with a broken heart?" "Yes. You saw it too right?"

"Yes darling. I knew they're both in love with each other for quite some time now."

"You did? Did Emma or Regina tell you?"

"No they didn't. I don't think they're even aware that they love each other. But every other time that I saw them at the office or over lunch, I can see it as clear as crystal that they do. The way they look and talk to each other." She said it with a small smile.

Henry nodded and was silent for a moment "You know, I like Emma. She's good for Regina. Ever since she hired Emma, I can see that she's happy. Don't you dear? But now that she'd fired her, I don't want her to be sad and angry most of the time like she usually did before Emma came."

"Oh Henry, don't you worry about those kids. I'll make sure Emma will have her job and about their relationship? If either of them keeps denying their feeling any longer, I got some plans up my sleeve."

* * *

Regina let out a small groan and Emma was hovering next to her the very next second "Regina? You're up? How are you feeling? You want me to call the doctor? Why am I even asking? Of course I should call the doctor. Wait here okay? Well, it's not like you can go anywhere but… Well you know…"

Regina slowly opens her eyes and all she could see was Emma's face literally 5inches from her. "Em...ma"

Emma jumped back and quickly brought a cup of water with a straw to Regina's lips. When she's done she said again "Okay. Now I'm calling the doctor. Don't move."

After Dr Sara checked on Regina, Emma stood next to Regina's bed while picking on invincible lint on the blanket. Slowly and softy, Regina spoke "Emma, can you put the railing down please?"

Emma did just that and Regina continued "Now, will you please sit next to me? You've slept all night on that chair. Come, lay down for a while."

"I better not. I might hurt you"

"I'll be fine dear. Just don't move too much. Come now" patting gently the space next to her.

Emma stood still deciding her next actions before taking off her boots and slowly climbed the bed. The bed was so small that they practically glued to each other from shoulder to feet.

Regina took Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers before resting her head on Emma's shoulder. They stay quiet for some time. The silence was comforting. Both lost in their thought before Emma spoke so softly.

"I'm sorry for everything. I should just do as you said. I should be more aware of your health. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry Regina" Regina can hear the thickness of her voice which indicates she's holding in her tears.

Slowly Regina shook her head "No Emma. I'm sorry for treating you badly. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Emma let out a small sob "I was so scared. I thought I had lost you. Don't ever do that to me again Regina. I don't want to think what my life would be without you."

Regina gripped Emma's hand tighter "Oh Emma. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." The room was quiet for some time before she continues "Emma? Did you mean it?" while rubbing the back of Emma's hand without even noticing she's doing it. The action calmed Emma and she was grateful for it.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said last night" Emma stiffened on the bed thinking she will be kick out of the bed and possibly the hospital the next second. She didn't know what to say.

'Should I tell her the truth? That I'm madly in love with her? Or should I just lie?' She didn't want to lie to Regina anymore. She didn't want to waste another second of her life without telling Regina her feelings. Not after what just happened. Not after she almost lost Regina.

"I do"

Regina just gave a small nod and stayed silent. Emma thought she has fallen asleep until Regina spoke again "Will you have dinner with me when I'm released from here?"

"Can we have triple cheese pizza?"

"No we can't"

"What? Why not?" Emma asked with a voice that sounded like a whine.

"Because I want to bring you to Bobby Flay Steak"

"That's like in New Jersey! Oh no, I don't think so. You just had your chest cut open like a frog from chemistry class. You're not going anywhere."

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes before relented "Fine! I want you to cook for me!"

"You asked me to dinner. Why am I the one who should be doing the cooking?"

"Because as you just said dear, I just had my chest cut open like a frog from chemistry class. I should be resting, don't you think so?" Regina said in a sickly sweet voice.

Emma ran through all the food she could actually cook. "Well okay. So would you like PB&amp;J sandwich or scrambled eggs or cereal with chocolate milk?"

Letting out a long sign, Regina said in a bored tone "Let's have our date at my parents' place. Jane can cook us something. We're such losers. Having our first date at my parents'. Urgh!"

"Hey, it's not that bad. I love Jane's cooking. She makes the best grilled flank steak with pesto, mozzarella, and prosciutto! Oh I'm hungry now!"

Regina lifted her head and locked eyes with Emma. With a straight face she asked "So you're saying I'm not the best cook you've ever known?"

Emma stares at the eyes that had her heart melted like ice cream on a sunny day since the first time she saw them and with a soft voice, she amended her statement "You are the best cook I've ever known in my whole life. Even if you served me raw toast, it would still be the best toast I'll ever taste."

"Really Emma? Raw toast? That's bread!"

Emma was distracted with Regina's lips. Even without any make-up, she's so beautiful. Her eyes keep flickers between those lips and Regina's eyes. In almost a whisper "You're the most beautiful human being I've ever laid my eyes upon, inside and out. I'm dying to kiss you."

Regina took a deep breath. She had tears in her eyes and a small smile "So what's holding you back sweetheart?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Can't Fight This Feeling**

"_You're the most beautiful human being I've ever laid my eyes upon, inside and out. I'm dying to kiss you."_

_Regina took a deep breath. She had tears in her eyes and a small smile "So what's holding you back sweetheart?"_

Emma took her words as permission and closed the small gap between their lips. At the first contact between their lips, Emma thought she might have pass out. Regina's soft full lips felt heavenly against her own and she surrendered herself to the feel of those lips.

They kissed each other slowly and softly at first but it wasn't long until that wasn't enough. Regina lifted her right hand and tangled her fingers in Emma's hair while Emma's left hand rested gently on Regina's neck mindful not to hurt Regina in any way.

Their kisses grew bolder and more passionate. Upper and lower lips being gently nipped and sucked. Regina cares Emma's lips with her tongue, asking for permission and Emma allowed her access instantly. Emma's mouth was welcoming and warm and she explored it before they began a playful tongue battle.

Suddenly, the heart rate monitor was frantically beeping and the next second, two nurses were rushing to the room. They stopped abruptly and Emma almost fell from the bed at the flushed faces of both nurses and soon both of them mirrored the look.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you might want to settle down for a while until…" the shorter nurse said with a shy smile but didn't finish her sentence and avoiding eye contact with Regina and Emma.

The other nurse went to the monitor and pressed some buttons before both nurses excuses themselves with a small shy smile.

As soon as they left, Emma erupted in laughter while Regina tried to hold hers as best as she could because it hurts to laugh or move so much. They settle down after some time.

"You almost cost me another heart attack dear. One that I welcome with open arms."

"Yeah, I should restrain myself. Wouldn't want that. Open arms or not. God! You're so perfect. I can't wait for you to get better."

"Me too sweetheart. Then I'll show you what I'm capable of" she said with a mischievous smile before letting out a yawn.

"Okay, nap time! Someone's tired there" Emma said while caressing Regina's hair and letting out a yawn of her own.

"Yeah, you too Emma. Sleep next to me okay. Don't leave me" she said with a small voice. Before Emma got to respond, she heard Regina's even breathing which indicated the brunette has fallen asleep.

Emma kissed her temple before she closed her eyes and soon, she too was asleep.

That was how Henry and Cora found them that evening. Regina's head on Emma's right shoulder and Emma's head against the top of Regina's head, with their fingers still intertwined. Henry couldn't help himself and took his phone out, snapping a picture of them.

* * *

Emma slowly stirred on the bed. She heard voices talking but couldn't make out the words. At the rumbling of her stomach, she heard a low chuckle near her right ear. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with Regina's smiling face.

"Why am I not surprised that you woke up to a rumbling stomach and slept through almost an hour of our very loud chatters?" Regina asked her with one eye brow raised and a smirked on her lips.

Emma stretched her limbs while groaning loudly before replying "The rumbling is like a baby monitor. You must wake up and look after the crying baby. In this case, my hungry tummy!" she said with a serious face.

30minutes later, Emma was stuffing her face with double cheese burger. Cora was eating a grilled chicken salad. Henry was having ricotta ravioli with spinach pesto while Regina was picking on her grilled salmon with side of salad.

"Emma. I want a bite of your burger! Come on. Just a bite" Regina was whining because her meal was bland.

Before Emma could even protest, Cora jumped in "Regina, you just had a heart attack yesterday and you're seriously asking for a burger?" while glaring at her.

Henry was shaking his head with an amused smile. "I told you my girl. You should watch what you eat better."

"Just one bite won't kill me. Just one. Emma please" and turned to look at Emma. But Emma just took the last bite of her burger, and licked her fingers clean before winking at Regina.

"Too late" was all she said and gave Regina a toothy grin. Regina glared at her before muttering "You're an ass!" and stabbed her salmon.

That night, Emma declined the offer for Andrew to drive her home saying she didn't want to leave Regina's side like the night before. For the next 5days, Emma stayed with Regina, she only went back home once to get her bag of clothes and other essentials.

* * *

It was Regina's day 6 in the hospital. The day she will be discharged and she was tapping her finger on the table in front of her feeling irritated that it was taking so long for the doctor to give her a good to go signal.

Her bag was packed by Emma and was lining by the door. Not long after, her parents walked in with Dr Sara and before she knew it, they were all in the car heading home.

She was looking out the window when suddenly she interrupted Emma's conversations with her father "Where are we going? We just missed the right turn to my home."

"Honey, your mother and I thought it would be best for you to stay with us until you fully recovered. You're all alone at your home. At ours, we can always keep an eye on your recovery process."

"But I'm fine. I promise I won't do anything except sleep and eat. Please. And I need to feed my pet fish."

"Regina, you don't have a pet fish. You can't even keep the cactus I gave you alive." Cora said while shaking her head.

"I'll take care of you until you get better… If you want me too. It's not like I have anything or a job to do" Emma said with a shy smile. Regina was startled by the offer. Of course she felt happy and grateful. But somehow, she had her tongue tied because of Emma's comment about her job. She felt guilty. She didn't mean it. She was just so angry that she said that.

Emma started fidgeting in her seat with Regina's silence, thinking maybe she had crossed a line with her offering. It was then that Cora bud in, "Perfect! It's settled! Emma can stay at yours and look after you darling" while clasping her hands with a wide smile on her face.

At her mother's voice, Regina finally found her voice again. "Yes, thank you Emma. That would be lovely. And you do have a job. I'm sorry I fired you. I'm taking it back. You're not fired. Never."

Both women just stared at each other with a small smile. Henry cleared his throat before saying that they should all have dinner at the mansion before Andrew will drive them to Regina's later that night.

* * *

Upon reaching Regina's home at almost 10pm, both women was exhausted and Andrew helped to unload the bags from the car and leaving it at the bottom of the stairs before bidding both women goodnight.

Emma helped carry the bags to Regina's room before running back down to help her up the stairs.

"Emma, I'm fine. You don't need to babysit me going up the stairs dear" while climbing the stairs slowly with Emma closed behind with her hand hovering at Regina's back.

They reached the master bedroom and Emma ushered Regina to sit on the bed and helped Regina doing her nightly routine starting with her boots and taking off her long jacket.

She then took a pair of grey pajama from the drawer and stopped in front of Regina looking like a scared kid.

"Would you… Or I can go?" Emma said, voice wavering and avoiding eye contact with Regina, knowing that she was not wearing a bra because she was not allowed to.

The room was silent for some time before in a small voice, Regina spoke "If you don't mind, can you help me with this dress? It's kind of hard to unzip it" and slowly stood up and turned her back to Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sweet Surrender**

"_If you don't mind, can you help me with this dress? It's kind of hard to unzip it" and slowly stood up and turned her back to Emma. _

Emma took a deep breath and with shaky hands, slowly unzips the dress. Revealing smooth tan skin. She let her fingers follow the path of the zippers causing shivers to run through Regina's spine. Letting the dress pooled at her feet, Emma let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding and took a couple steps back.

She took the moment to admire Regina's curvy and flawless body. 'Beautiful. Simply breath-taking'. Emma waited for Regina to turn around but it was taking the brunette so long. She just stood still with her head down. It was then that she heard a small sob coming from Regina.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"I..." but didn't finish her sentence.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to go?" and gently touch Regina's shoulder.

Regina was silent for few moments before in a whisper between sobs, she spoke "I have a huge… scar on my chest... It's covered with bandages now but it's there... It's so ugly and disgusting… and it hurts."

Emma then closes the gap between her and Regina's body. Pressing her front to Regina's back with her arms circling her waist and rested her hands on the brunette's flat tummy.

"Regina honey, you are the most strong and beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. I swear you are. Yes you have a scar but that just proved that you are a fighter. You are fierce. And scars are badass. Just like the scar on your lips that's got me weak in the knees. I love every inch of your body, inside and out" Emma murmured in a whisper next to Regina's ear and dropping a soft kiss on her neck.

Before Regina could say a word, Emma asked her "Did you say that it hurts just now? Does your chest hurt? Have you taken the meds after dinner?"

"Yeah I did. Just a little sore" while nodding and turning in Emma's arms.

Emma gasped at the feel of Regina's front touching her thin tank top. She felt dizzy and was fighting for breath. With a shaky voice "I… Yeah… Let's get you dress for bed" while avoiding eye contact and blindly reaching behind Regina for her pajama on the bed.

"Are you okay Emma?" Regina asked her. Worried that Emma suddenly was blushing all over her face and neck. Then she noticed their position and let out a chuckle.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Come on get dress. You need your rest. Stop laughing!" but Regina just laughed louder before obeying Emma.

With Regina done and on bed, Emma went to get changed herself and checked all windows and doors are locked before joining Regina in bed. It didn't take long for sleep to come with Regina tucked in Emma's arms.

The week went by and on Monday, they resumed work with Emma always keeping an eye on Regina. Not letting her work through the night like she used to and following tight routine for breaks and always reminding her to eat healthy.

Months went by smoothly. They developed a routine. They will always have lunch on Sunday with Henry and Cora. Regina even asked Emma to meet Ruby for lunch every now and then and the three of them became close friends. Once a while, Regina's best friend, Adriana will also join the ladies for lunch.

* * *

It was Sunday evening, after they were back from her parents'. Both women were laying on the carpeted floor in Regina's living room with piles of pillows around them, watching The Heat on HBO. Emma was laughing so hard at the scene where Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy were dancing in the pub when Regina took her by a surprise question.

"Will you move in with me?" Emma turned her head so fast that Regina thought she might sprain her neck.

"Did you… Did you just ask me to move here?" she asked with big eyes and a hopeful look which mirrored Regina's.

"Yes dear. I did. I want you to move in with me. You already have few clothes in my drawer. And sleeps here 5days a week and basically already live here. I would love if you move in. I already cleared some space in my closet for you… Unless you don't want to, I'm fine with it too. Anything you want Emma."

Emma gave her a big toothy smile and a squeal before nodding frantically "Yes, I would love to move here with you Regina" and gave her a hug followed by a very passionate kiss and murmuring between kisses "God! I love you so much!"

"I love you too sweetheart. More than I thought possible" and gave her a teary smile and kissed Emma with everything she got, trying to convey all the love she's feeling through the kiss and was not disappointed when Emma kissed her back with equal passion.

Regina gently pushed Emma on her back and on impulse, Emma opened her legs for Regina to lay in between her, without stopping their kisses. Hands roaming and moans could be heard. It's not long before both women were naked and sweating and panting, surrendering to the moment of passion and love making.

* * *

_**1year 8months later**_

"Emma! Stop touching your hair! You'll ruin it again and we don't have enough time to do it again" Ruby was adding small flowers between the blonde's hair.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it" she said, then there was a knock on the door and Granny Lucas stepped inside.

"Emma, it's time" she said in a stern but kind motherly voice.

Emma stood and wiped her sweaty hands on Ruby's dress before smoothing her own dress. "Hey! You're disgusting"

"Wouldn't want to ruin my dress Rubes!" and gave her a toothy smile. "Thank God you're like a sister to me or you wouldn't see this day Emma" before giving her a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you. Good luck out there. Don't trip!" she said and giggling before walking out.

"Shit, she just jinxed me! Granny!"

Granny laughed and shaking her head. "That's superstition Emma. Don't think about it. Come now" offering her arm for Emma to take.

Emma was met with Regina's back at the entrance to the hall. Upon hearing footsteps, Regina turned around. Both of them were sucked in their own world. Not a sound, not a person was there except both women. They gazed lovingly at each other.

Regina was wearing a very tight, strapless long white dress with a slid on her right leg that accentuated her curves. Her hair was up in a bun with few tendrils at the side of her face. She had smokey-eyes makeup with blood red lipstick on.

While Emma was swearing a classic vintage lace long sleeve white dress with open back. She had her hair in lose curls with little flowers in between. Her makeup was light and natural that compliments her skin tone.

Both women were about to meet in a kiss halfway in between when Cora voice interrupted them "Behave kids. You'll ruin your makeup. It won't be long before you're officially married. So why don't we get on with it then you kids can resume whatever I just interrupted"

Regina huffed before yanking Emma's arm to stand right in front of the closed door before turning to Emma "Are you ready my love?"

"I was born ready to marry you my queen" and gave Regina a quick kissed on the lips before Cora or Granny can stop them again.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**So, that was my first ever story. I would like to thank every one for the support.**_**  
**

_**I'm working on my next story now, which I'll post very soon. **_

_**So again, thank you. See you soon.**_


End file.
